


Took You This Long

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Sweet Bruce Wayne, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: I was bored this is short and kinda stupid. Also reader is a cop and Bruce's best friend. They are in love with each other. Though they never confessed ah the torture
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Took You This Long

After a really bad day at work from keeping Gotham safe. I broke my rib, busted my lip, and bruises everywhere. I sat on the couch groaning in pain I rubbed my neck. I looked at my window seeing, Batman aka Bruce Wayne my oldest friend in the far distance. I rolled my eye's shutting the curtains. Bruce and I got in a fight though he doesn't know I know the truth. I've known for 3 weeks now. Bruce and I went to the same school together and have always been friends. It wasn't until after High-school I realized how much I love him. Though he has better things to do than concern himself with me. I never told him too afraid of rejection 

"fuck" I groaned in pain 

I took a shower feeling extremely exhausted and sore. I wore my Pajamas and sat on my bed. I saw Batman's reflection on my mirror

"come and t-tell me to quit my job again. I'm not case you forgot I don't take order's from you b-bat's"

I turned seeing him his arm's folded

"what happened?" he asked 

"ah the one time I know something the greatest Detective doesn't. I'm not going to lose that gratification"

He grunted I laid in bed I took a deep breath

"what are you doing?" he asked 

"resting if you even know what the hell that is"

He grunted I rolled my eye's shutting them

"if your going to be a creep and continue staring at me might as well join me. Then again I'm sure you have better nightly duties then dealing with..Y-Your best friend. I mean w-we've known each other for many year's thought you'd trust me" I said 

He raised his eyebrows I rolled my eye's again smirking 

"ha not too smart are you, Bruce" I said

He carefully sat on the bed getting close to my face 

"you think you're smart do you? You think you're smarter than me? The greatest Detective" 

"yes" I took his cowl off seeing his face "I do" 

He kissed my shoulder then my lips. I touched his face. I kissed him we leaned on each other's heads

"took you this long" I mumbled 

"I didn't know you were waiting for me" 

"always"


End file.
